


Enough

by CommanderLexaTrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst fest 2k16, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexaTrash/pseuds/CommanderLexaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason Clarke stayed safe during her three month exile was that Lexa commanded her most loyal guards to protect Clarke–even if from a distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine from oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.tumblr.com.

“We found her, Heda.”

Those simple words were music to Lexa’s ears. The hair on her neck prickled awake, and her heart, usually dull since Mount Weather, suddenly pounded so loudly she thought it might shake the tent.

She stood wordlessly and checked the flap of the tent to ensure no one else was around. Once she was certain they were alone, she nodded at the speaker, one of her most loyal guards, a bulky and fierce man named Kody.

“Where?” she asked softly. 

She hoped her voice had her usual intimidating tone to it, but Kody knew that when it came to Clarke, Lexa had a hard time sounding like she was the commander of the fearful Trikru.

Kody obliged her, “About 8 kilometers west near the trading post. She’s safe, Heda.”

The news was welcome, but it didn’t lessen the nerves lodged in her throat. “Was anyone following her?”

“Not since last week, Heda. Azgeda must have learned that she is protected. Or else they think it’s her magic.”

Lexa’s lip twitched into a slight smile. “The others seem to think she is magic.”

“Griff heard another call her Wanheda,” Kody said. “The Queen wants her.” 

Lexa’s smile faded. If the Queen of the Ice Nation wanted Clarke because she was the Commander of Death… Her stomach turned, clenched in pain. She could not let this happen to Clarke. Not after Costia. Not again.

Her mind was flooded with happy, lingering memories of Costia during times of peace… times before the Sky People came and muddled everything. Her heart ached with nostalgia, but she knew she had to bury the pain. As long as Clarke was alive, as long as she was okay… Lexa could rest easy. 

Because Clarke was different. Costia was gentle and supportive, a real partner and friend. But Clarke was fiery and challenging, her respected equal and lover. Well… ex-lover. 

Her decision that night at the mountain haunted her nightly. She knew that she had made the right choice in the moment, but now, reflecting back… maybe there could have been another way for both Skaikru and Trikru to rescue their people. Maybe…

“Heda?” Kody’s voice shoved Lexa back into reality.

“Stay vigilant for Azgeda,” she instructed, her voice suddenly strong again. She cleared her throat and slowly paced the room so Kody would not see the tears threatening her eyes. “If the Queen wants her, they are bound to be relentless.”

“Of course, Heda,” Kody said. “I merely came back to report that we’ve spotted her… I will go join Griff on watch again.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly, facing her guard. “Thank you.”

Kody nodded and bowed deeply. He turned on his heel and left the tent, leaving Lexa alone. Her heart ached to see Clarke’s face again, to apologize for everything she done… 

Lexa knew that Clarke’s forgiveness would not come so easily. Still, she was ready to face the consequences of her action… she was ready to start anew with Clarke, maybe build a life together.

She shook her head, trying to blur these optimistic thoughts. One step at a time, she kept telling herself. For now, all that mattered was that Clarke was alive and safe—that was enough.


End file.
